The Vision
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: A daydream I recently had, based on Sailor Moon DIC Dub Episode 61: "Naughty 'N' Nice" For Heroine of the Valley. Features other cartoons I enjoy too. Rated K


**The Vision**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs; Alysa Aiday, (Me,) the little girl, and the mystery woman she speaks to through the communicator in her doll.**

 **Hi everybody. This one is just a little daydream I started having not long after finding the DIC English Dub of Sailor Moon on kiss anime dot com. (All lowercase letters, no spaces, and the dot symbol) This will also act as a Parody of the DIC Sailor Moon episode 61; Naughty 'n' Nice.**

 **In this, various anime and cartoons will be used; None of which I own, but all of which I LOVE, miss, and wish I could find on DVD in good condition:**

 **Sailor Moon (DIC Dub)**

 **Ronin Warriors**

 **Double Dragon**

 **Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm**

 **Enjoy**

The child was small and young. She had hair hanging down; like Hotaru from Sailor Moon, but strawberry blonde, sky blue eyes, and rosy pink cheeks. In her arms she carried what looked like a baby doll, but had a special secret.

She gently pressed the heart-shaped button on the doll's chest, and the right eye seemed to flicker, like a light or screen had been activated in it. From the doll's eye, there appeared a woman; Nineteen to Twenty-two years old, with hair of red, eyes of emerald green, and the face of a young mother.

"What should I do, Doctor M?" asked the girl, referring to both the doll in her arms; Little Mommy Doctor Mommy baby doll, and the nice woman to whom she spoke; as the woman was named Doctor Matilda Redford.

"Hi Krissy," Matilda called.

"HI," Krissy, the child, replied. Her eyes red and burning from tears.

"What's the matter baby, you been crying?" Matilda asked.

From the other side of the open door, Alysa Aiday; a girl of fifteen with snow white hair, icy blue eyes, and rosy cheeks, listened to their conversation. Normally, Alysa would try to tune out other people's talks, but this particular one seemed rather important.

If only she knew how important it truly was, as it concerned her as well as this lonely, crying child.

"I'm so bored and lonely," said Krissy. "I wanna go home to Mommy."

"But Krissy, honey, you've made lots of nice and fun friends here," replied Matilda.

"But everyone here hates me," said Krissy. "I can't stand it anymore. Worse, bad men are chasing me."

"From the Westerverse," Matilda said, nodding. "They want to change the past so no one will know of the Martial Arts, and everyone will be forced to attend rodeo themed events."

"I miss everyone so much. Mommy most of all," Krissy said, starting to cry. "Can't I come home without the locket?"

On the other side of the wall, Alysa gasped.

"No, honey," answered Matilda. "You must remain here so you'll be safe, and the Imaginja can protect you. Just as they did in the Past." Krissy gasped.

"Don't you remember little princess?" Matilda asked gently. "They're your devoted protectors, and your Tried, True, and Trusted friendds, who were always by your side."

On the other side of the wall, Alysa felt her eyes start to sting as tears formed in them. Matilda continued comforting the child.

"Those warriors were the Imaginja, the same ones that are protecting you here. They're fighting for a Peaceful, Happy and Just future, for all the children like you. You must place your trust in them, especially Alysa Aiday, the White Moon Ninja, if you ever want to find your Parents again. It's the only way..."

Matilda's image faded, and the Little Mommy Baby Doll's right eye returned to normality. Krissy stood up, gasped, and began to cry again.

In the other room, Alysa mulled the conversation over. She wanted to step to the other side, and hold the crying girl.

 _'So Krissy is from the Past, and my In=maginja were Reincarnated? That would mean her mother was...?!'_

Too stunned to continue, Alysa let the thought hang unfinished in her mind.

 **Short, I understand. But this is just a daydream, and I only did find the show on the website just the other night.**

 **Since I can't seem to post polls so others can find and answer them, here are my questions:**

 **Who can guess who the evil men from the "Westerverse" are and why theey want to change history?**

 **Who are Krissy's Parents?**

 **What sort of peaceful, happy future are the Imaginja fighting for?**

 **Read, Review, and above all else Enjoy.**

 **Oh yeah, and this is NOT a part of my "Alysa's Experience" stories. But who here can tell me what I should do next between the following?**

 **Sailor Moon (Which Season between 1, 2, or 3?)**

 **Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm**

 **Ronin Warriors**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Heroine of the Valley: Hope you get to read and enjoy this one, and any/All Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors stories I write. Also, fair warning, there's a few Crossover stories that use five or more fandoms, but definitely include Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors. Please help me think up ideas for "Once in a Silver Moon", and my own version of "Sailor Ronin Power"**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
